


titans

by LizzyBizzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Greek Mythology - Freeform, atlas!bellamy, prometheus!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: "thinking & thinking & thinking. that’s what they don’t realise, the mortals. when you live forever you think forever. you see forever."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	titans

**Author's Note:**

> poem by Darshana Suresh

> _[Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) _
> 
> [ _Poem_ ](https://darshanasuresh.tumblr.com/post/126816727701/youve-written-a-couple-of-poems-about-them-so)


End file.
